


［马克敏亨水仙］哥哥的圈套

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Selfcest, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档 2018.5.27学生会长马克（哥）×学生秘书敏亨（弟）水仙速打随便写的，仅供娱乐
Relationships: Mark Lee/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 2





	［马克敏亨水仙］哥哥的圈套

重度ooc

学生会长李马克哥哥  
秘书李敏亨弟弟

李敏亨在笔记本上，认真地把李马克讲的每个一字抄在上面。

真是的，会议之后直接把手稿给我不就好了么？更快更方便，还省了我的事。偏偏这家伙开会之前特意走到我面前来专门叮嘱我。

全·部·抄·下·来。李马克一字一顿地说。

就会给我找事干！这个学生会就没人知道他是个傻瓜学生会长？别人他不去使唤，偏偏就让我一个人给他干活！

就因为我是他亲弟弟？

整个学生会都知道学生会长李马克和他的秘书李敏亨是亲生兄弟，因为强大的基因在脸上写的清清楚楚，是李敏亨即便想要隐藏也无济于事的血缘关系。李敏亨作为新生，第一次来学生会面试职务时，还吓到了几个干事，面试直接就给了通过，李敏亨还暗想，什么嘛，那个笨蛋哥哥还很有威望的？

直到被几个比自己级别还要高的理事把他当成会长问了好以后，李敏亨才发现自己那个哥哥的确是有些威望的。然后顺理成章地李敏亨成了学生会长李马克的直属秘书，整个学生会都没有异议，甚至已经将李敏亨看作了下任学生会长的接班人选。真是夸张，一个学生会而已，又不是什么王位要继承。

成为李马克的秘书之后，李敏亨的苦日子就来了，他在正任学生会长的威逼之下，承担了李马克的全部发言稿、PPT、策划案，李马克只管提要求，写出来则是李敏亨的任务。李马克只在他把写好的稿子交上去时才说一句行或者不行，不行当然就打回去重写，不改个两三遍，这个爷是不会满意的。李敏亨想耍赖，他也知道学生会有时候就是上级压榨下级，但是亲兄弟，不至于这样折磨我吧？

不过也难怪，李敏亨打从上学起，也没有把李马克当成是自己亲哥。除了学生会活动从不见面，只叫“马克前辈”，从不叫哥。学生会的同学一开始还会觉得他俩之间打趣，意识到这哥俩儿之间的低气压就再也不说一句话。李马克平常也没个哥哥的样子，与学生会同僚关系倒是不错，应酬娱乐一场不缺，烂摊子全扔给李马克来收。李敏亨听见和女同学团建的马克说，课业很快就能完成，在女同学的星星眼中李敏亨只有白眼，明明你的作业都是我在帮你做，凭什么我刚刚高中毕业就要帮你写大学的作业呀你这白痴！

愤怒地写下讲话内容，手腕突然抽筋，笔直直的摔到了前排旁听的老师脚下。李马克也往李敏亨坐的方向瞟了一眼，很快又集中在演讲稿上。

李敏亨弯着腰捡回了笔，脸颊通红。想起来这次的演讲稿破天荒的是李马克亲自写的，李敏亨甚至连有这么个报告会都不知道，是临时收到李马克的短信，抱着笔记本就来开会了。在场的人都穿着很正式，只有自己身上是运动服，李敏亨的头埋得更低了。

李马克的演讲结束了，他走下台，路过李敏亨的座位，指关节敲了两下桌子。李敏亨知道是叫他，合上本子跟在李马克后面进了音响控制室。

李马克给李敏亨留了门，等他进来才把门关上。音响控制室的同学与李马克打了个招呼，就走了出去。

“马克前辈找我有什么指示？”李敏亨和那些敬畏李马克的下属不一样，从来都直视着李马克讲敬语。

“刚才你、搞什么小动作？”李马克在沙发上坐下来，眼神看向一旁的饮水机。

“不是故意的。”李敏亨察觉到了李马克的视线方向，却站定不动。“别跟我来这套，要喝水自己倒。”

李马克起身自己去倒水，喝下一口，俯在李敏亨耳边说，“敏亨这么讨厌被我使唤吗？”

李敏亨圆溜溜的眼睛无处安放。是的，他讨厌，他想要和李马克吵架。

“没有比你更差劲的哥哥了！从小到大你只会使唤我！要我跟在你屁股后头，帮你做事！你呢？你去哪了？你真的配做我哥哥吗？”

李马克愣住了。李敏亨也被自己突如其来的抱怨吓到了，从小到大他从来没有反抗过哥哥，今天居然把所有不满的情绪一股脑地全当面甩在哥哥脸上了。

李马克的面色有些阴沉，“这么多年你都怨我，是吗？”

李敏亨慌张起来：“不，不是的，哥，我……”

李马克转身把李敏亨压在沙发上，炙热的吐息焦灼着李敏亨的胸口。“我们敏亨长大了呢，不想再听哥哥的话了。”

“哥哥对你的用心，你竟然一点也没觉察啊……”

是的，李马克作为哥哥太优秀了，好像不需要认真学习，就能考出好成绩，而李敏亨要加倍努力才能考上和哥哥一样的学校。从小到大李敏亨耳朵里听的都是别人对哥哥的夸奖，而自己只是那个好孩子李马克的弟弟。在他眼里，给他很多事情做的李马克就像一个暴君，他想要证明自己，想要越过自己的哥哥。这个哥哥并非不曾温柔过，但他早已以对立的眼光忽视了。

李敏亨确实是下一届学生会的会长的继任人没错，他一直以为是李马克内定给他做的，是其他学生会委员顾及李马克的面子将他推上那个位置的。他对这种嗟来之食不屑一顾，但他一直也没能看到，李马克把工作交给他的时候，自己越来越熟练的能力，甚至李马克帮他挡下了很多烦人又伤身体的应酬，让他直接在自己建立的关系网中穿行自如。在他唾弃李马克作为哥哥压榨他的时候，却不知道自己身为弟弟享受着哥哥的照顾。

“看来我需要再多照顾一下我的敏亨啊……”

李敏亨的脸迅速蹿红，哥哥在他身上做什么？“啊……不行啊！别……”

“害羞了吗？敏亨一生下来哥哥就都看过了哦。”

“敏亨恨我吗？”

李敏亨红着脸，咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“那就是喜欢哥哥咯。”李马克开心的声音回荡在李敏亨的脑中。

“哥哥，怎么这样……不要……”

“那不要？”李马克挑起弯弯的眉。

李敏亨抓着大敞的衣服，头摇成拨浪鼓。

“那就忍着点儿，这里是音响控制室，要是不小心碰到什么麦克风按键了，外面整个会议室都听得到呢。”

疯了！李马克就是为了把我吃干抹净的吧！

啊！这个白痴哥哥！

end.


End file.
